Window structures or assemblies may be used to surround or enclose a cockpit of an aircraft. Such structures, however, may have issues (e.g., with flow separation) between windows (e.g., between a windshield and a side window). The flow separation, for example, may increase noise which may reduce the comfort of the pilot and/or other crew in the flight deck. The flow separation may also increase drag which may reduce aircraft performance. It may be noted that the flow separation may be caused at least in part by a shockwave that is formed on the frames of a window structure.